Brother Knows Best
by missingthepoint
Summary: He could not look to the past. The past interfered with the present. When he did look to the past, when the nights seemed longer and the alleyways stretched too long, he turned his attention to the sole object that could snatch the bleak memories away.


**A/N: **Tori Amos' "Mother" is a great song. Recommend it.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Legend of Korra. Bryke are the Troll Creators for a reason.

* * *

Mako could not look to the past. The past interfered with the present. When he did look to the past, when the nights seemed longer and the alleyways stretched too long, he turned his attention to the sole object that could snatch the bleak memories from his mind. Bolin. It was simple to lose thoughts in the vivid orbs that were Bolin's. Green as grass; green as a light not to be found. A, the, light that no one knew existed, but Mako did. He could and did lose his thoughts in the face, the ecstatic and exaggerated facials expressions that belonged to his brother.

Bolin. Bolin. It was what the world revolved around, his world, and he was not ashamed but timid to admit it. He would admit too much, and he would admit what was needed. Bolin was needed. Mako doubted that he knew how much he was needed, he could be oblivious to his own necessity at times, but he hoped that his brother, Bolin, Bolin, would know that he meant much more to Mako than a mere younger sibling.

"You are a natural," his voice echoed on the walls in the gym, impressed encouragement, "We are so going to win the next event."

Animated vigor. It was one way to describe him, and Mako leaned with an invisible smile as his brother, little brother, tried to entertain the young Avatar, Korra. She too had eyes similar to Bolin's. Animated and vivid, filled with fantastic energy and strength, a cerulean blue that matched her native land; he knew that she didn't know it. Too ignorant, not a bad thing-experience would clean that up, and too naïve, again experience would assist. Her movements were less precise and mesmerizing as he imagined; he imagined many things about the Avatar, but not this. Gentle but rough, she stood like a trained dancer who lacked the finesse of a professional.

She was talented. He would give in reluctantly; he would not deny her that. But she was a natural force, a tornado of wildness that could not be contained. And in his corner, where he stood with his arms folded, he watched as his younger brother, Rambunctious Bolin, and the Avatar, Boisterous Korra, practice training exercises. He suspected that he would get involved, and promised himself that he would, but he noticed the smallest of details that had gone unknown by the two. His eyes narrowed low, and his weight shifted on the bench, just slightly. The noises he made went unheard, grounding out by Bolin's thunderous commands.

"Swiftness is what counts." Gently, he patted Korra on the shoulder. He was more mindful of his physical interactions with the Avatar since he witnessed the first hand account of what could be done. Such strength on the girl; he was amazed, but not amazed. Shouldn't the Avatar be strong?

_Not that strong, _his pointed out snidely. Though the armor protected the majority of the brunt force, the delicate of pressure caused his face to wince in the tiniest imaginable ways. Too much strength, it was true.

"Sure," she bent low, not too low but just enough to direct her earthbending attacks as practiced, "You're saying that I can curve it around?"

"Yeah!" He hovered about, "Real easy, move a bit faster, lean a little less. There you go, you got it."

He saw it. Bolin couldn't hide from him. His hands were tender, and he touched a bit more than usual. Even she, was inviting the loose hands, and a small, was it blushing, smile appeared on her face. Excitedly, she bobbed her head up and down, like a pup, and a giant, pearl white tooth grin spread on her face with his words of praise. And he, Mako made out the nervous twitches in his smile; Bolin didn't get nervous around girls. It wasn't Bolin's way, but there he was, stumbling, over his words.

There he was, Bolin, using hand gestures and chattering like he didn't know what to say. Mako watched as his lips quirked into a smile, a knowing smile, and he shielded it with a wave of his hand. Yes, Bolin liked this girl; he liked this Korra. Mako was no stranger to his brother's romantic antics, but the little things were so obvious that he couldn't keep the laughter in.

Came out, in a small bubble, but the two heard that. Of course, they had to hear it.

"Yo'," Bolin asked, "Something wrong?"

Korra turned too. She looked at him weirdly, and then with concern, "You're looking a little red."

"No. No." He ignored their concerned looks, "I'm fine."

They were persistent, the two, and he had to force his will on them with a firm but nonchalant look and voice. "I am fine. Going to get a glass of water." They reluctantly listened to him, pouting, and he walked out the gym, down the hall-as he wanted them to think, but he stopped halfway down. Crept up, looked out the open door, and saw. He was the older brother, and the older brother was supposed to know these things.

How she blushed in the light. It was not the hot lights and strenuous activity that warmed her cheeks. She tripped, once, and he caught her by the forearm. Bolin too was strong, and he laughed at her amusingly stricken face.

"That isn't funny," she pushed him off and regained her footing, "Zip it."

"C'mon," he whined, "it was cute."

She punched him, and it wasn't as hard as it was to him. He didn't mind. Their laughter was a tag long kid as he walked down the hall; he wouldn't intrude any further than he already had. His brotherly smile had yet to smear off his face, and he knew that it wouldn't. Not until sleep claimed him, and when the nights grew longer, the alleyways longer. Fortunately, thoughts of Bolin and Korra would level them up and drown them out.

* * *

**A/N: **Korra ships Makorra. Mako ships Borra. Bolin ships HIM/AVAILABLE PRETTY GIRL. That's how it is, and the show kinda confirms it. They do confirm Mako shipping Borra. I know Korra has a crush on Mako, but I'm a Borra shipper. Do love Makorra too. I'll get to them eventually.

Please, leave a review. I just wanted to get Mako's brotherly side out in my writing.


End file.
